Letters to Home
by Elf-Vulcan
Summary: Doctor Beckett writes letters to his sister back on Earth. By T'Karish. Second letter posted
1. Default Chapter

_Letters To Home___

__

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Stargate: Atlantis _characters, I don't claim to, and I'm not making any money from this. I guess I own Sergeant Cannor, since I made him up. 

Author's Note: This story is by T'Karish.__ This is a "journal letter" written for the benefit of the writer. Obviously, it's never getting to Earth. 

__

__

_Dear Eppie,_

__

_How are you? I'm as well as can be expected, under the circumstances. We reached the Atlantis base. The base was in surprisingly good condition. We almost had to vacate it due to power loss, but at the last minute it surfaced. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, when we first arrived the base was underwater. Is that neat, or what?_

_Is Scampy giving you any trouble? If he is, just remind him sternly to behave... and drop a bucket of water on him. That usually does it._

_Our CO is Dr. Weir. She seems nice enough, just not very military. Which, I suppose, makes sense, since she's more of a diplomat. There's also Major Shepperd. He has a good enough sense of humor. Well, I guess he has to have one to name a ship the Puddle Jumper. Dr. McKay was opposed to it at first, but **I** like it. _

_Who's Dr. McKay, you're wondering? He's brilliant, sometimes infuriating, and allergic to citrus. That about sums him up for now. Of course, I don't know him very well, so I can't give a very accurate assessment._

_Oops! There I go again, talking like a psychologist. You always teased me about that. 'And what would you classify **that** man as, Mr. Psychiatrist?' you'd say. 'Why, a class A genius!' I'd answer. 'I wasn't pointing at the mirror, Weasel Face!' you'd respond. And then I'd whine about how unfair it was to bring up **that** particular disaster. And you'd laugh and say 'No, it wasn't, but since when do I play fair?'._

_So, you're probably wondering what exciting things we've found out, huh? We made friends with people here who's planet was a feeding ground for the Wraith. And by now you're scratching your head and wondering who in the world the Wraith are. To put it simply, the Wraith eat life. They'd let a population of a planet grow until it was big enough for them, then they'd eat most of the people and start the cycle all over again._

_Sounds disgusting, right? Right. And scary. And majorly creepy. But that's enough about them._

_So, you're probably wondering if I've found myself a girlfriend, right? Well, like always, the answer is: NO. It's really not fair. Major Shepperd practically gets one the first time he steps through the gate. And what do I get? NOTHING! Okay, so I DID get a yummy new fruit from this galaxy (something called testa; you have to eat it to believe it!). I decided it would be fun to take one and analyze it sometime when I'm bored. I just hope I have that luxury._

_Can you believe that the first time Sergeant Cannor stepped through the gate, he sprained his ankle? And fell out of bed the next morning and almost cracked a rib? I have a feeling I'm going to see a LOT more of him around my neck of the base..._

_I'm leaving a few people out now. Lt. Ford, for instance. Well... I don't really have much to say on him. Except he went along with Dr. McKay's suggestion for the ship's name. How unimaginative can you get? Well, am I leaving anybody else out now? Probably. But it's getting dark, and I want to go embrace my bed. I'll write to you later._

__

__

_Your loving brother,_

_Carson Beckett_

__

_P.S. Give Scampy a doggy treat for me._


	2. Second letter

__

__Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis. I do not claim to. I own Eppie, I guess, since the series hasn't mentioned Dr. Beckett having any sisters named Eppie. At least, not yet. 

Author's note: This was written by T'Karish. This letter would be set before Hide and Seek, and after Rising. This was written (or at least the first version of it) as a fifteen minute fic where you had to use the word 'impression'. Therefore, this does not have much of anything to do with the events in Hide and Seek. Thank you.__

__

__

__

_Dear Eppie,_

__

_ Well, here I am at the Atlantis base. Still. And it stinks sometimes._

_The people here are mostly okay, but I'm still not sure about Dr. McKay. My first impression of him was that he is an arrogant, condescending, but brilliant man. That was basically my second and third impressions as well._

_He has this habit of trying to drag me into his schemes. Once, he tried to get me to set up some sort of double date with him, me, and two girls. And when I asked who he had in mind, he said to just pick two at random. Can you believe that?_

__

__"Ahem!" 

"Ah!" Dr. Beckett, stopped writing, startled out of his writing session by a loud coughing noise in his ear. 

"What are you doing?" Dr. McKay asked, ignoring the dirty look he had gained from Dr. Beckett. 

"Writing a letter to Santa Claus," Dr. Beckett shot back, annoyed at the interruption. 

"Right. What are you really doing?" Dr. McKay leaned over Dr. Beckett's shoulder, hoping to catch a glance of the notepad. 

"None of your business," Dr. Beckett answered, turning the notepad over. 

"All right, all right," Dr. McKay held his hands up in surrender, "I just wanted to remind you that the double date's at seven, and don't you dare be late!" 

Dr. Beckett sighed and went back to his notepad. 

_The sad thing is, I let him talk me into it. I really don't know what I was thinking. I decided to plead not guilty by reason of temporary insanity. Yeah, that sounds good. 'Though I must still be crazy, since I haven't backed out of it yet._

_Anyway, along with those 'qualities' I mentioned earlier, he has this obsession with getting a girlfriend. And he also enjoys dragging me into it. I still haven't figured **that** out. As I put it, "We're in another **galaxy**: how much more out can you get?", but he didn't listen. Figures. Now I can only hope I regain my senses and hide in my room for the night; either that, or deliberately knock someone out so I have an excuse to get out of the date._

_Well, whatever I do, I'd better do it soon, because it's almost seven. I can almost hear a vampire with a Russian accent who looks suspiciously like Dr. McKay saying "It eez time to meet your doom!". I wonder how Dr. McKay is with evil laughter? Maybe I can trick him into it sometime. Maybe._

_Time to go. Dr. McKay's clearing his throat and glaring at me, and believe me, you do NOT want to be the recipient of that glare. It is the Glare of Doom. He has the worst (or should I say best? It all depends on which end you're on: giving or receiving) glare in this galaxy. Or at least what I've seen of it so far._

_As I said before (though with the same, exact words), I have to go before Dr. McKay's glare skewers me._

__

_ Your loving brother,_

_ Dr. Carson Beckett_


	3. Third Letter

Disclaimer: See first two chapters.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this. I wrote this story a while ago on a computer that has since been covered up. It's a good thing I printed it out, so I didn't have to start from scratch (again). Thank you for your patience.

Dear Eppie,

Not much has happened, really. People come in, I treat them, they leave, people come in, I treat them, they leave... Same old, same old. Not much to write about.

McKay is still mad at me for ducking out of the date at the last minute, and I'm still quite pleased that I dodged it.

Well, actually, a lot has happened, but I'd rather not write about it. Lt. Ford, Sgt. Cannor, and Dr. McKay are competing for the title of 'Most Seen In Infirmary'. I need to tell them to lay off on the injuries.

I haven't been through the 'gate yet, and I'm quite happy with that arrangement. I'm going stir-crazy, but it's better then going stir-crazy on another planet. Rodney isn't much help. He keeps babbling about his importance and and Ancient technology and such. I wish he'd just shut up sometimes, but he doesn't get the hint. Unless, of course, I give him a LARGE hint. The kind that has four fingers, a thumb, and muffles his babbling.

Major Shepperd tried to get me to watch his football tape with him, and, in a lapse of sanity due to desperation for something new, I agreed. I later decided that that was the wrong thing to do.

I found out that I **hate** football. I consider it stupid, boring, and pointless. And Major Shepperd decided to show me the fine art of tackling when I fell asleep during the 'most exciting part of the game'.

Rodney rubbed it in when I limped into the infirmary with a sprained ankle. I must remember to think up a suitable revenge. Maybe I could arrange to get pictures of him before he's had his coffee in the morning. Believe me, it's Dr. McKay and Mr. Hideous. He could scare the Wraith like that. That's a good idea, use him as a secret weapon, shove him in front of the Wraith, and they'll be so scared that we can surprise them...

Haha, I didn't mean that, he looks fine before he's had his coffee. In fact, he looks great before he has his coffee!

Okay, I was called away to check on Sgt. Cannor. He was knocked out when exploring part of the base. Now, where was I? 'He looks great before he has his coffee'. What? Hey, I didn't write that!

Carson looked up from his letter, noticing Rodney trying to sneak out of the room. "RODNEY!"

Rodney ran out of the room as fast his legs could take him. But it wasn't fast enough.

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" Carson asked after exercising the fine art of tackling.

_I decided it would be fun to tie Rodney up and stuff him in a closet for a while. I'll retrieve him later, but that was the best that I could do at the spur of the moment. I'll decide what else to do in the meantime. Too bad you're not here. I'm sure that, together, we could have figured out something. But you're not here, so I'll have to work on my own. Oh well. I'll have to draw on my experience from our times as the 'Terrible Two'._

Well, I need to go now. I have to work out something to do to a certain doctor.

Your Loving and Conniving Brother,

Dr. Carson Beckett

I'd like to thank the reviewers for their responses!

**Dragonsinger77: **Thanks! I agree, there need to be more stories about Dr. Beckett.

**Courtknee: **The Wonder Twins of Atlantis... I like that!

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

Myriadragon

TeeChan

Robyn1212

Fallingfromelysium

MattyDreamer

Mightymouse13

Trekkie Lizard


	4. Fourth Letter

Disclaimer: See first two chapters. 

Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to write this, but I get nervous when I write angst. I'm always afraid I'll mess it up. And I would like to thank my sister for insisting that this chapter wasn't bad, just needed a little work. Without her, I don't know what I would do. 

This is the letter for 'Poisoning the Well'. 

_Dear Eppie,_

__

_I didn't really want to write about this, but Rodney threatened to lock me in my room until I did, and I didn't particularly want to try him. Said something about 'if you won't talk about it with someone, you should at least write about it'. I'm not sure if I agree with him, but he means well._

_Well, it began when Major Shepperd volunteered me for a mission. It should have been relatively simple: go and confirm that the Hoffans were telling the truth about a drug they were developing to fight off the Wraith._

_Everything indicated that they were telling the truth, so I offered to help them develop it. I was worked with a scientist named Perna, and it took a long time, but we finally completed it. _

_We tested it on a volunteer with a terminal illness; the plan was for him to go into the Wraith's cell, (Major Shepperd's team captured a Wraith) and the Wraith would try to feed on him. I was so worried that it wouldn't work that I was about ready to stop the volunteer from trying it and test the drug on myself. But that never happened and he went through with it, even though I gave him every chance to back out._

_Thankfully, it worked. I know I never could have forgiven myself if it hadn't worked, and we had subjected him to a more painful death than what would have occurred naturally. _

_The problem was that the Hoffans started using it the moment we knew the drug worked. The next day the volunteer died unexpectedly. I tried to get them to stop testing, but they said that one test with a terminally ill patient wasn't enough to stop the distribution. When other people who took the drug started to die, they didn't end the testing: they took a vote. I was working, trying to save the people in their hospital, while they were voting that their people's lives weren't important enough in comparison to their little obsession. Perna was one of the first to take the drug._

_She's dead now._

_There wasn't much we could do at that point, except leave. So we did. _

_I guess that should tell you most of it. All I can think of is that if I hadn't gone there, those people might still be alive today. They'd still be working on their drug. The Wraith would still be a threat, but they'd be **alive**. I wonder if my not being there would have changed things. Would they have just been killed by the Wraith? Or would they have managed to perfect the drug? Maybe, they could have made it differently. Maybe, if they had created it without outside interference, it wouldn't have killed them._

_But I can't answer the maybes. I can wonder, I can wish things had gone differently. But it happened, and nothing I can say or do can change that. I can only try to prevent it from happening again. _

_And I can pray that I never use the words 'victory at all costs'._

__

_Your Loving Brother,_

_Carson Beckett _

__

__

__And thanks to my reviewers. 

**Myriadragon:** I agree entirely! 

**Robyn1212: **laughs Not at 100 MPH, yeah. Can't really imagine that, either. 

**Chica:** Why, thank you! I love his accent, too. He sounds like Billy Boyd. Probably one of the reasons I like him so much. 

**TeeChan:** I've noticed that you've had a rather long absence from your story. I've also noticed that you still haven't updated. What's taking so long? 

**Hunt Seat Panhead: **I don't get what's with the McKay/Beckett either. I mean, friends? Yes. But that's all. Oh yes, I had forgotten to mention that the last letter was Pre-PtW. And I just didn't really think he would like football. Didn't seem like his type of sport. 

And thanks to **Bridget N** for your nice review!


	5. Fifth Letter

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_Dear Eppie,_

_Happy birthday to a sister who, when I confessed that I was afraid to go down to the basement, took me by the hand, led me down there, tied me to one of the water pipes, and left me there overnight._

_I'll never forgive you for that. I still have nightmares about it now and then. We had the scariest basement, remember? Always cold, a little damp, dark, and scary. I hold fast to the belief that if I hadn't managed to untie myself I would have been eaten alive by rats. Remember that time that you accidently locked me in there, and I saw a rat and ran headfirst into the basement door?_

_I'll never forgive you for that one, either. _

_But, despite you and your schemes, I'm still alive today. Even though you once convinced me to ride my bike without using the handlebars and I crashed, broke my collar bone, and was taken to the hospital._

_I'm okay with that now. _

_It's been pretty slow for me here in Atlantis, except for the time that Rodney almost got me killed playing with one of his gizmos. I swear, if he ever comes near me with that thing again, I'm gonna hurt him._

_But I'm better now. I regained my vision after 23 minutes of stumbling around, looking for Rodney's throat so I could choke him- But everything's all right now, so long as Rodney's on another planet. Rodney's been warned that if he ever experiments with some unknown object near me, I will not be responsible for my actions._

_I was also given some time off so I can plot revenge- get some sleep, I mean. But I'd much rather plot revenge. Eppie, it's times like these that I miss you the most. You might have tried to kill me, but you never let anyone else get away with trying to kill me. How did you put it"Only **I** can call him dork face"?_

_On second thought, maybe I don't want you here. I'm having enough trouble trying to stop people from calling me the Hobbit doctor. That started when someone brought a DVD of the Fellowship of the Ring, and we found out that one of the items in the Ancient's 'living room' could be adapted to play DVDs. Then someone pointed out how much I sound like Pippin, and I've been the Hobbit doctor ever since. _

_At least it isn't dork face or weasel face. _

_Rodney, I know you're back and reading this over my shoulder. If you breath a word of this to anyone, there will be no galaxy far enough away to escape my wrath, do you understand? I might even be willing to let you keep all body parts and vital organs, if you don't tell anybody._

_There, he's gone. It's cruel, I know, but it's so much fun to terrorize the lad. Don't misunderstand, he's not a bad sort, just very... arrogant. But I've already said this, haven't I?_

_He kind of reminds me of that kid who used to run around, parading his report card in everone's face. It was kind of fun, changing his grades so he got some B's. But he looked so heartbroken, I just couldn't let it stay that way. He didn't brag about his grades after that, though, and he turned out all right. _

_I'm supposed to be back in the infirmary in twenty minutes, so I'm going to close up._

_For your present- Remember that time when we were making a treehouse, and you dropped a hammer on my foot, and I fell out of the tree and nearly killed myself?_

_I'll forgive you for that one._

_Your Loving Brother,_

_Carson _

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Peoples reviewed! Thank you! That makes me feel so spe-cial and loved!

**KateK**: I never thought of that! I just wrote "Carson Beckett" because I wasn't really thinking about it... Oops.

**Sokorra Lewis**: Mckay-Beckett banter is lots of fun to write. ;-)

**MyriaDragon**: Yeah. The episode was sad. 'Though I was rather afraid that I'd mess the letter up...

**Gater101: **Thank you! I might do that sometime...


End file.
